The Lighthouse's Tale
by Bri Black
Summary: Ron's POV. What happens with two friends devoted love? HarryHermione. Kind of angsty.


**_I am a lighthouse_**

**_Worn by the weather and the waves_**

**_I keep my lamp lit_**

**_To warn the sailors on their way_**

**_I'll tell a story_**

**_Paint you a picture from my past_**

**_I was so happy_**

**_But joy in this life seldom lasts_**

            I am Ron Weasley, and I am here to tell you a story. The story of my best friends devoted love for each other. Not a love of friendship, but of something more. I never knew until it was too late. We were all happy, but being happy never lasts.

**_I had a keeper_**

**_He helped me warn the ships at sea_**

**_We had grown closer_**

**_'Til his joy meant everything to me_**

**_He was to marry_**

**_A girl who shown with beauty and light_**

**_They loved each other_**

**_And with me watched the sunset into night_**

****

            We were in our seventh year. Harry and Hermione had made Head Boy and Girl. I was a prefect, though I don't know how any of that happened. Godric knows we had broken, or influenced people to break, every single school rule, not to mention a few wizarding laws. Harry being happy meant everything to me and Hermione. Hermione especially. Hermione was beautiful, not necessarily exterior beauty, but an inner beauty that made her glow. They would sit near the lake with me and watch the sunset. We would often lie there well into the night. I was always curios as to why Harry and Hermione would cuddle up together, but never voiced my question, for fear of embarrassing them both. Harry would be mad at me for embarrassing him, but Hermione would be furious.

**_And the waves crashing around me_**

**_The sand slips out to the sea_**

**_And the winds that blow reminds me_**

**_Of what has been, and what can never be_**

****

**_She'd had to leave us_**

**_My keeper he prayed for her safe return_**

**_But when the night came_**

**_The weather to a raging storm had turned_**

**_He watched her ship fight_**

**_But in vain against the wild and terrible wind_**

**_In me so helpless_**

**_As dashed against the rocks she met her end_**

****

****Hermione was not concentrating well, so she decided to go for a walk.

            "But Hermione, it's pouring down rain outside!" Harry argued.

            "I'm not going to get lost, Harry and I'm certainly not going to melt!" she told him, poking him affectionately on the nose. All I could think was, 'Since when does Hermione do that?'

            "But 'Mione…" Since when does Harry call her 'Mione?

            "Nonsense Harry!" and she walked out.

            Harry just sat, stared at the portrait hole and said, "I hope she doesn't get hurt."

**_And the wave crashing around me_**

**_The sand slips out to the sea_**

**_And the winds that blow remind me_**

**_Of what has been, and what can never be_**

****

**_Then on the next day_**

**_My keeper found her washed up on the shore_**

**_He kissed her cold face_**

**_That they'd be together soon he swore_**

**_I saw him crying_**

**_Watched as he buried her in the sand_**

**_Then he climbed my tower_**

**_And off the edge of me he ran_**

****

            Very early in the morning Harry checked Hermione's room to see if she had made it back. When she wasn't there he ran out to the lake. He saw her lying in the sand, near the shore. I watched him out of the seventh year boys' dormitory window. He ran to her and knelt down by her side. He leaned over her and kissed her, like he was trying to bring the life back to her. I watched him cry, his tears dripping onto her cold face.

            I saw him run towards the castle, so I ran to the entrance hall. When I got there he was nowhere in sight, so I ran to Hermione. I reached her and saw a finger on her finger. Her left ring finger. I looked closer and realized that it was an engagement ring. It took a moment for me to process that Hermione been engaged and hadn't told us. In that brief moment I heard a yell that sounded like "I'm coming 'Mione!" and I looked up. It was Harry! He jumped, and fell next to Hermione. In the brief seconds before he died, he wrapped his arms protectively around Hermione. I realized that he was also wearing a ring. It was simple gold, with only the word 'yes' engraved on it. It then hit me. They were in love, and now they would be together for all eternity.

**_And the waves crashing around me_**

**_The sand slips out to the sea_**

**_And the winds that blow remind me_**

**_Of what has been, and what can never be_**

****

**_I am a lighthouse_**

**_Worn by the weather and the waves_**

**_And though I'm empty_**

**_I still warn the sailors on their way_**


End file.
